


Sensitive to the cold

by WhovianCat128



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cold Weather, Don’t judge my work by my summary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: Kabu doesn’t like winter, with its freezing temperatures and cold weather.
Relationships: Kabu & Poplar | Opal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sensitive to the cold

**Author's Note:**

> A relatively short fic. The idea of Kabu being extra sensitive to the cold came from the several fanfics I’ve read about him. I also read one where he keeps a few Sizzlipede in his coat to keep him warm. Disclaimer-I don’t own any of these characters, they do not belong to me.

\\_Kabu_/

It was about time for the gym leaders’ seasonal meeting, where they put forward ideas and concerns regarding the gym challenge and the gyms in general. The meetings were scheduled by the chairman, even though he never attended them.

For some reason, the chairman had decided to schedule this Winter’s meeting at 6AM. He claimed that it was to make sure they had enough time to discuss and finalise decisions, even though usually the meetings never took more than 3 hours.

Kabu didn’t care when the meeting was, as long as it didn’t eat into the time he had allocated for training his Pokemon. The chairman could do what he pleased.

Winter meetings were his least favourite - for the sole reason that it was cold. Kabu had a very low cold tolerance, probably due to the fact he spent most of his time around fire Pokémon, who were always warm. But the meetings were compulsory, so he just had to deal with it.

Early Tuesday morning, Kabu woke up and after getting ready and feeding both himself and his Pokemon, he sighed and walked to his front door. The fire-type specialist put on his coat and unlocked the door. How bad could it be? It wasn’t like he was going to roll around in snow.

Kabu stepped outside and was immediately met with a gust of cold wind. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter around himself. The blinding white snow was marked with little footprints, presumably those of the children and Pokemon playing in the fluffy white snow. He began walking towards their agreed meeting point, the fountain. He was almost there when he heard someone calling him.

“Hey! Kabu! Over here!” The voice shouted, and he looked up to see that it was Raihan beckoning him over.

Kabu trudged over to the fountain and greeted the enthusiastic gym leader. “Hello Raihan.” He said.

They both sat down on a bench near the fountain to wait for the rest of their group and Raihan began telling him all about how his gym trainers were doing, and how strong they were. Kabu was barely paying attention, more focused on how cold he was. He wished he could take out a few Sizzlipede and have them warm him up, but he was afraid they might suffer in the cold.

Soon the other gym leaders arrived, and started gossiping and catching up with each other. Milo and Raihan had just burst out in a fit of laughter at something Nessa had said and Gordie was patting Piers on the back. Allister was with Bea, both listening intently to Melony as she explained something to them with wild gestures. 

\\_Opal_/

While the younger gym leaders entertained each other, Opal was watching Kabu. She knew he didn’t like the cold, and somehow even wore a jacket in Spring. So it was no surprise that he was shivering despite the fact that he was bundled up in a thick coat.

He didn’t seem to want to point out his discomfort to the others so Opal sighed and did it for him.

“Why don’t we go inside now? Not all of us want to freeze to death.” She said. Kabu looked relieved at the prospect of a nice, warm cup of tea inside the café they were to host their meeting in.

As they all went inside, still chattering amongst themselves, Opal walked next to Kabu.

”My dear, you could have just told them you were cold. They wouldn’t have ignored you.” The fairy gym leader said.

”I know.” Kabu replied, hesitantly “But it was fine.”

Opal shook her head fondly at his stubbornness. And huffed in amusement when he practically melted in pleasure as they entered the warm bubble of the Café. Well, she had a long meeting ahead of her - better pull out her favourite pink teacup.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I’d write a little something about my favourite character in Sword and Shield, it’s not the best - but it’s something. Hope you enjoyed : ) WhovianCat out!


End file.
